disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sand Serpent
The Sand Serpent is a minor character featured in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. The Sand Serpent lives deep with in the Never Land Desert guarding the legendary Never Sands of Time from trespassers. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates The Sand Serpent first appeared in the episode ''The Never Sands of Time. While searching for treasure within the the Never Land Desert, Captain Hook and his bumbling crew stumbles into a lever, triggering The Never Sands of Time to reveal itself. Captain Hook desired the golden sand within the massive hour glass, but Mr. Smee tries to warn his captain of the dangers of tampering with the Sands of Time. However, Hook was determined to have the golden sand for himself, but as he attempts to plunder the sand, he is attacked by the Sand Serpent. As the serpent chases Hook and his crew across the desert sand, it knocks the Sands of Time off its stand, changing day into night. Jake and his crew soon learn from Marina that the shift back and forth from night and day means something may be wrong with the Sands of Time. Once Jake and his crew reach the location where the Sands of Time once stood, they discover that the massive hourglass has been knocked off of its stand by Hook and his men, who are still being chased by the massive serpent. With the assistance of Balloon Bucky, Jake quickly rescues Hook and his crew from the sand serpent. Jake suggests they work together to restore Sands of Time. Meanwhile, the Sand Serpent is drawn back to the Sands of Time, admiring its golden glow, giving Jake the idea using Brightly and his firefly friends to keep the the sand serpent distracted so the pirates could restore the Sands of Time back to its stand. Seeing his chance, Captain Hook attempts to swipe the sand, resulting in the serpent to give chase after Hook atop of the now rolling Sands of Time, with the other pirates in pursuit. The Sand Serpent manages to capture the Sands of Time within his coils, but before the serpent could take vengeance on the greedy captain, both the serpent and Hook fall into a deep chasm with the Sands of Time. Izzy quickly uses her Pixie Dust. Rescuing Hook, the Serpent and The Never Sands of Time from falling, Jake explains to the Serpent that they were not thieves, but only wanted to return the Sands of Time to its proper place. The Serpent finally understands. Still powered by the Pixie Dust, it allows the pirates to ride back to the Never Sands of Time stand. The hourglass is restored to its stand, and pulling the lever once more, buries the Sands of Time beneath the desert. The young pirates assure the Serpent that no one will trouble the Sands of Time again, making Captain Hook give his word. Hook wasn't willing at first to give up the golden treasure, but after a quick scowl from the serpent Hook quickly agrees, much to the Serpent's delight, who affectionately lick Hook's face, much to the captain's repulsion. Episode Appearances *"The Never Sands of Time" (first appearance) Gallery Sand Serpent01.png Sand Serpent03.png Sand Serpent04.png Hook&Serpent-Sands of time.png Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Males Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Silent characters Category:Giants Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Characters who fly Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Creatures Category:Monsters